Allies
by Infamous Rowe
Summary: Torchwood team is up against a foe that they never faced before. Ianto has friends who specialize in this sort of thing, though. Will they be able to help? [This is one of my first stories so don't be too harsh on it. I would love some more reviews for it though! :) ]
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

_~Takes places after CoE. Ianto, Tosh, and Owen do NOT die. Ianto didn't loose the Torchwood car. :) Gwen is off for her official honeymoon with Rhys for half of it.~_

Ianto lead Jack into the hub. Blinding Jack by holding his hands over his eyes. He slowly moved his hands to show Jack the rebuilt hub.

"Tada!" he exclaimed.

"Ianto!" Jack muttered. "It's... Amazing!" He turned to face Ianto. "It looks exactly like it did before!"

"Oh well, I couldn't let a little bomb keep us from having our hub, now could I?"

"Of course not." Jack pulled Ianto in for an embrace.

"The teams here too, Jack." Ianto said as he was released.

"They in my office?"

"No where else to go."

"Well, before we go up..." He trailed off and before Ianto could ask, Jack slide his hand around Ianto's waist and pulled him in. He reached up to Ianto's neck and held tight, his other hand moving downwards. He embraced Ianto as he squeezed his butt. Ianto slightly shivering from the squeeze. Jack lightly touched Ianto's lips with his. As he moved his hand toward the front region of Ianto's lower body, Jack kissed him passionately. Ianto squirming a little at the feel of Jack's hand on his lower parts. Ianto slowly slid his hands around Jack. They continued the kiss for a while until being interrupted.

"Hey, you guys coming up?" Came Tosh's voice.

Jack slowly released Ianto, hand by hand, the top hand being first, releasing all the way before Tosh could see the embrace. "Yeah. We'll be right up Tosh." Ianto yelled out.

Ianto was about to move past Jack, when Jack grabbed his arm. Whispering into his ear he said, "I really love your accent." He smiled as he released Ianto. Much to Jack's surprise, Ianto pulled him into another quick kiss before heading off. They headed up the stairs, Jack looking at Ianto's butt as the Tea Boy made his way up the stairs first.

"Okay Tosh. What's up?" Ianto asked as they entered.

"What's up is rift activity!" Owen blurted out.

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Not to me Owen."

"Sorry, _Ianto_."

"No problem Owen." Ianto tried to be polite but Owen got on his nerves sometimes. 'That's the way friend are I guess.' He thought to himself.

"So we're up here for rift activity?" Jack asked.

"Not just any rift activity." Tosh tried to explain, "It seems there's something different about this one. There's something weird emitting from it. It's like nothing I've seen before."

"That's odd." Jack stated.

"Very." Tosh continued. "Look here," She pointed at a red dot on the screen, "You can see obvious emissions coming from it, sort of like gas from a car."

"But not."

She looked to Jack, "Of course." Then looking back at the screen she said, "There's been lots of crazy reports coming from around that area."

"Like?"

"Like, demons."

"Demons?"

"Some people reported seeing black smoke come out of nowhere and going into a person, then that same person acting strange. Like they were possessed."

"Oh God." Ianto chimed in.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I've seen this before. Back in Torchwood One."

"How did you stop it?"

"We didn't. We had to get professionals."

"Professionals?"

"Yes. We called some guys that were used to dealing with this sort of stuff. They came in, and finished the job pretty quickly. I was actually surprised."

"Do you know if you have their number?"

"I don't even know if they're still alive. They 'hunt' for a living."

"Hunt?"

"Ghosts, vampires, shape-shifters, all things supernatural."

"So there's more out there than just our usual Weevil?"

"Much more."

"If you have the number can you at least try them? We could use the help."

"I'll try, but I can't give any guarantees that they're alive."

"Of course. Just try. And soon."

"Will do boss." Ianto left the room to go search for the number.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Tosh asked.

"No idea. But if Ianto trusts them, then so do I."

"You really care for Ianto, don't you?" Owen asked.

Jack looked to him surprised he asked. "Yeah. I do Owen."

"That's good. You need someone like him to keep you steady."

"I'm surprised you would say that Owen. It never seemed like you liked Ianto all that much."

"Well, he was just the Tea Boy for quite a while. But now, he's _your _Tea Boy, I guess."

"Thanks for your honestly Owen." Jack patted his shoulder and went out the door.

"Tosh." Owen said before she could leave behind Jack.

"Yeah Owen?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"About... us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You told me you loved me."

"That's right. You know what people say on the verge of death."

"It seemed like more than that Tosh. And I didn't get to tell you something before since we were never alone."

"And that is?"

"I love you too."

She was stunned at his words. She never thought she would hear him say that. Not ever. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would joke about something like that?"

"No of course not." She paused and thought it over. After a couple seconds she gave up and just ran over to Owen. He got out of his chair quickly and they hugged. "I'm just so glad to hear you say that!" Tears welded up in her eyes.

"I never thought I would. But I know now that I do." He took his head off her should and looked her in her eyes. After a few seconds of eye contact, they kissed.

Tosh never felt so alive. She could barley believe what was happening. Owen had actually said he loved her. Now, she could feel it. The love.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

"Ianto my boy!" Came Jack's voice from out of nowhere.

"Yes Jack?"

"You still looking for the number?"

"Yes. I can't seem to find it. I remember having it too."

Jack looked around nervously.

"What is it Jack?"

"I may have... thrown it away."

"What?"

"I thought it was a guys number. Like, a date or something. I was kinda... jealous."

"That's sweet and all Jack, but now I don't have the number."

Jack sat there in silence. "Or do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard of mind control right?"

"I don't like where this is going Jack."

"We could bring in a professional and have them get into your mind. Just to see if you can remember the number."

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous."

"It won't be. Not with the psychic that I know."

"What's their name?"

"I don't know her name. But she knows mine. I think I can find her." Jack left the room and went out the hub door.

"Jack!" Ianto called out.

"I'll be back soon." He said as he left, then blew a kiss to Ianto.

Ianto stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just happened.

As the team awaited their leaders return they searched the hub for the number. Tosh checked the computers, Owen checked the vaults, and Ianto checked the drawers. A couple hours passed and Jack finally returned with a little girl following him.

"Here's the psychic."

"You've go to be kidding me." Ianto sighed.

"Sit." The girl said.

"Tell me your name."

"I don't have one. Call me psychic."

"Seriously?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Okay, okay. I'll call you psychic." He paused and looked to Jack, who nodded in return. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't do a thing. Just sit there and let your mind go blank."

"Okay." Ianto relaxed and did as psychic told him to.

The girl held her hands out. "Put out your hands Ianto."

He did as asked. She held onto his hands as she shut her eyes. "I can see numbers. So many. Out of order." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "Focus a little Ianto. Focus on the last time you met them." He did just that. "Okay. It's clearer now." She opened her eyes. "Jack go get some paper. Quickly."

"On it." He jumped up and ran to his desk. He filed out paper and a pencil and ran to hand it to the girl. "Here."

"Write down the numbers as I say them."

He grabbed the pencil and got ready. She worded out the numbers. Slow enough that Jack could keep up and understand what number she was saying. Once she had finished she opened her eyes.

"Alright Ianto. We're done here."

Ianto opened his eyes. "Is that it? I didn't feel a thing."

"You weren't supposed to." She got up from where she sat. "Now, I'll be leaving. I can show myself the way out." She left the room.

Jack sat down across from Ianto. "Did you see anything while she was doing that?"

"No. It felt like only seconds had passed since she told me to close my eyes."

"Well, we have the number. You should call. They would probably recognize your voice."

"I will." Ianto stood and went to Jacks side. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jack looked up at Ianto as he left to Jacks office for a phone.

Ianto got into the office and picked up the phone. He pushed in the numbers and waited as the phone rang. Finally someone picked up.

"This's Bobby. You got a problem? I can fix it."


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural

Sam and Dean were driving down the high way on the way to Singer's Salvage Yard after a hunt. They had just stopped a demon from possessing a young girl. Unfortunately, they had to use the colt to stop it. The girl was already dead and the damn demon wouldn't budge from the body. Even after the incantation that Sam had used.

"It's been a damn long day Sammy."

"It has. Maybe we should check into a motel before heading any further."  
>"I don't think Bobby would appreciate that. He's been waiting for ten hours already. No need to keep him any longer. We're only two hours away."<p>

"Fine, at least pull over and let me take over for the rest of the time. You need some shut eye."

"Whatever."

"Come on Dean. You know you do. And I could even stop at a gas station or something and get you a pie if you wanted."  
>"Is that only if I give up the wheel?"<p>

"Yup."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

He paused for a long moment. "Fine." He pulled over his beloved Impala and put it in park. "If I wake up and there's even _one _scratch on her, I'll kill you."

"I'm sure you would."

Dean jumped out of the drivers seat while Sam got out of the passengers side.

"Sasquatch."

"Shut up." Sam stretched his legs before climbing into the drivers side.

"I'm gonna sleep for a while, so don't wake me until you get me my pie."

"I won't. I promise."

Both of the boys closed the doors. Only Sam buckled in.

"You're gonna die one day from not wearing your seatbelt. You know that right?"

"Oh come on. It's not comfortable."

"Whatever Dean." Sam ignored the rest of Deans rant and put the car into drive.

Sam had been driving for at least an hour. He looked to his older brother and saw he was fast asleep and thought he should wait a couple more minutes before getting him his pie, but then his phone rang. Dean shot right up.

"Who is it?" He said groggily

"It's Bobby. Shh." He answered the phone. "Hey Bobby." He paused, listening to the other side. "Yup. We're almost there. I'm gonna stop soon to get Dean a pie. You want anything?" Another pause. "Alright." Once again. "Right. See you soon. Bye Bobby." He hung up.

"Did he want anything?"

"He said he was fine, but we needed to hurry since dinner was getting cold.

"Him and his dinners."

Sam laughed at that. "You and your pies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, if you weren't so obsessed with pies, we would get to Bobby's quicker."

"No. If you weren't such a granny and actually drove in the fast lane, _then _we would get to Bobby's quicker."

"Hey! The only reason I'm in this lane was cause I was going to get off the next ramp and get you a pie. Unless..." He paused for dramatic effect. "You just don't want a pie."

"I hate you sometimes."

"But you'll always love me."

Dean punched Sam lightly in the arm.

"Hey! No beating on the driver."

"Wussy."

Sam smiled at him. He got off at the next ramp and parked in the first gas station he saw that sold pies. He ran in and came out just as quickly with a bag.

He jumped back into the car and threw the bag to Dean.

"Careful. It's precious."

"Weird." Sam said playfully.

"You're... _weird._"

"Nice comeback Dean."

"Shut up. I'm tryin' to eat."

Sam chuckled at Deans annoyed facial features.

Two minutes after hitting the road again, Dean was finished with the pie.

"Starving much?"

"I haven't eaten all day."

"I know, I've been with you."

"Well, since you've been with me. Shut up!"

"Grouchy too."

Dean plopped his head onto the window and shut his eyes. Not even a minute later, he was back asleep.

Sam arrived at Bobby's place a half hour later. He shook his brother awake.

"Dude. We're here. Get up."

He groaned. "Do I have'ta?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"Don't make me cut your tongue off."

"Okay mother dearest." Dean slide his tongue back to where it belonged.

Sam and Dean walked up to the front door. They didn't even need to knock and there was their surrogate father, Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Sam let out first. He walked up to the old man and gave him a hug.

"Hey there boy. See ya haven't changed one bit."

"I know."

Dean walked in and gave Bobby another hug. "Hiya Bobby. Nice to see ya again."

"You too Dean."

"So why'd you call?" Dean asked. "It couldn't just be to have dinner."

"It wasn't." He paused. "You should sit down."

"Alright." The two brothers said in unison.

They went into Bobby's living room and sat in the rusty old couches.

"So what's up?"

"I got a call from an old friend today." He frowned.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"I worked a case for him a couple years back." He looked to the floor. "With your father."

"You worked with dad on a case? Why haven't you told us about the case. Or about you working with dad?" Dean was almost yelling.

"I forgot about it until today. It was a long way away."

"How far?" Sam asked quietly.

"It was in Wales."

"Wales? You worked a job inside a Whale?" Dean asked.

"No Dean. Wales. It's a city in England."

"Oh. I get it now."

Bobby interrupted, "So anyway. We got a call from a guy. His name was Ianto I think. Him and his team mates were having problems."

"What sort of problems?" Sam questioned.

"Demon problems."

Dean looked up at Bobby. "Demons? That shouldn't have been too hard."

"It wasn't. It was just how they got there that scared both John and I."

"How did they get there? Is there really any other way then the gate or by summoning."

"Apparently so. It's called the 'rift'."

"Oh wow." Sam said excitedly.

"You know of it?" Dean asked.

"I've read about it. In folk lore. But I never thought it was true."

"With all the things you've seen son. How come the rift was hard to believe?" Bobby was concerned.

"Well. Just the way it sounded. Things coming in, from space and time. To that one location."

"What location?" Dean was confused.

"Near the Millennium Centre in Cardiff, Wales."

"So I'm guessing then, Bobby, you want us to check on this guy. Ianto was it?"

"Yes. He called asking for help. He said it was back."

"The demon?"

"I think so."

"Then we have no time to loose." Dean blurted.

"Except. He doesn't know you guys. I did tell him about how John died and how you two were his sons. But I didn't tell him you guys were hunters."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know if you would want to take the job. It being so far away."

It was Sam's turn to question. "So?"

"Dean, you would have to leave the Impala. And all your ammunition."

"Not my baby! Not my girl!"

"Yes Dean." Bobby said.

"We need to take this Bobby. Call your friend back and tell him about us. Tell him we will be there as soon as possible. And ask him if he has any guns."

"Will do Sam."

"But Sammy. My baby!"

"You can live without her for a couple days. Anyway, in England, the drivers side is on the opposite side."

"That's gotta be confusing."

"It's supposed to be. So were gonna have to stay around a single spot, or get driven by someone else."

Dean was disappointed about leaving his Impala. But Sam was right about having to take the job. They needed to finish was their dad and Bobby started all those years ago. Maybe they could make some new allies over there too.

Bobby returned a couple minutes later. "Okay guys. Let's get you to the airport."


	3. Chapter 3

First Meeting

Ianto hung up the phone and headed back down to Jack.

"I got ahold of him. His name is Bobby. He's a lot older now then he used to be. The guy he was working with, John, died a year or two after they got back to the United States. But he had sons, Sam and Dean. Bobby is sending them over to help us. He said they should be more useful since they're younger and stronger."  
>"Can't wait to meet them Ianto." Jack smiled at him. "Just promise not to flirt right in front of me."<br>"You don't need to worry about me. In fact, I should be worried about you."

"Really?"

"They are straight, just so you know. But apparently they are quite cute."

"How cute?"  
>"One is tall, like gigantic, with short brown hair, and puppy dog eyes. And the other is a bit shorter, with short spiky blond-brown hair, and an attitude."<p>

"I like the sound of them already." He paused and could see the saddened look on Ianto's face. "But of course, I would never do that to you! I love you too much."

Ianto's expression cleared right up. Jack cupped his hand in Ianto's chin and pulled him close. Ianto could smell his natural cologne. Jack slowly got closer to Ianto, making him beg for a kiss. Jack slowly planted one on him after a while of torturous yearning. Ianto gave into the kiss fully, not wanting to let go. Jack pulled away just as slowly as he had come into the kiss. Ianto opened his eyes at the same rate. Once separated by a considerable distance for the two loving men, Jack gave Ianto a sweet smile.

"I should go check on Tosh. I'll be right back." He pecked Ianto's lips and left the room.

Ianto stood there. He didn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He loved Jack. He wasn't sure if Jack knew it completely, but he did grasp the concept. Jack would say it back, but Ianto didn't think Jack could ever actually mean it. Until today. He saw a glimmer in Jack's eyes when he said 'I love you'. That _had _to mean something. Maybe Jack's defensive walls were coming down. He hoped.

Ianto decided to head out for coffee. He left a note on Jack's desk to not expect him for a while. He would get coffee then go pick up the guys from the air port.

Ianto called Bobby to tell him his plan. It rang a couple times then he answered. "Hello."

"Hey Bobby. It's me Ianto."

"Hey Ianto. I dropped the boys off at the air port a six hours ago. They should be there within an hour or two."

"That's what I thought. I was going to get coffee then go to the air port and pick them up so they didn't have to pay for a taxi."

"That would be nice. I'll call them in an hour and tell them that. What should they look out for?"

"A black Land Rover with Torchwood etched on the side. The word is smaller, so if there's many of them, they'll have to look. Or I could just go into the air port with a big sign that said..." He paused.

"Winchester." Bobby finished for him.

"Yeah that. What would you prefer?"

"To make it easier for the boys. Maybe you should go in with a medium sign with the name."

"Will do Bobby. Make sure you boys know what's going down."

"As soon as possible."

"Talk to you later Bobby."

"Yup. Bye." He hung up. Ianto sat in silence for a while, then turned the car on and left the parking lot near the hub.

Ianto landed in one of his favorite coffee places. He ordered his usual and sat at a table. All the servers looked at him. It wasn't like him to stay. He would usually leave right away with handfuls of coffee.

"Can I help you all?"

"No sorry sir." One of the men replied.

"What's your name?"

"Me? Umm my name is Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick. My name is Ianto."

"Very nice to meet you sir."

Ianto got up and went to the boy. He held out his hand and the kid shook it.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 25 sir." He paused look Ianto over. "And you?"

"28."

"That's a nice age."

"Yes it is." Ianto looked at his stop watch. "Oh God. I have to go. I'll probably come by later for those other coffees."

"We'll be waiting."

As Ianto left he could feel Nick looking at him. He was certain he was checking him out. But he had his mind set on one man and one man alone. Jack.

Ianto slid into the drivers seat and made his way toward the air port. Once there he picked out a sign he had and wrote 'Winchester' on it. He got out. He looked down at what he was wearing and was relieved to find a suit. He had forgotten what he was wearing.

He could see people staring at him as he walked in. He didn't really care, he was just looking for the two men. Mostly for the taller one. He still didn't know which one was which and who was older. Hopefully Bobby had warned them that he was picking them up. His train of thought was cut short when he saw two men standing randomly in the middle of the air port looking confused. One of them looked over and saw him, he nudged the other and pointed to him. He could see they were talking but couldn't hear them.

Sam and Dean had made it to Wales. They walked down the gently sloping and dimly lit gate walkway. They took their first steps into the brightly lit, air-conditioned space of the terminal, bustling with people in various stages of anticipation waiting to board the next flight and Dean breathed deeply, trying to rid himself of the tension he'd built up over the seven-hour plane ride. Immediately, Dean was aware of how many people were looking at him concernedly and how thick many of their accents were. They had no idea in which direction to go. Bobby had called and told them that the Ianto guy would pick them up but they had no idea what he looked like. They stood there for a few minutes looking for the guy. Sam was the first to see him.

"Dean. That guy has a sign with our names on it. Maybe it's him."

"Possibly. But we'll have to find out for sure."

"Shh. He's walking up."

Ianto walked up to them.

"You guys the Winchester's?" He asked both of them.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" Snapped the shorter one.

"My name is Ianto. Bobby sent me to pick you up." Ianto said calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry about the snap." He apologized sincerely.

"Not a problem. You get used to it."

"My name's Dean. This is my younger brother, Sam." He pointed to the taller one.

"Nice to meet you both. If you would follow me." He turned on his heels and headed for the door. The brothers keeping up with him. They made it to the car without any trouble. Ianto got into the drivers seat slowly, waiting for them both to figure out the layout of the car.

"God. This is gonna take a while to get used to." Dean commented.

"I'm already used to it." Sam joked.

"Know-it-all."

"I can tell you two are brothers by the bickering." Ianto cut it. "And sorry about the interruption."

"It's fine, Ianto." Sam replied. "And, you're actually one of a few that think that we are brothers." He paused, looking embarrassed. "Some people think we are... 'together'." He made a disgusted face. Dean did the same.

"I don't see why. You two look pretty similar. Besides the height."

"Seriously? No one's ever said that before." Dean exclaimed.

"Really now? That's odd." Ianto said as he started up the car. He drove down some pathways leading to the shortcut back to the hub.

"These shortcuts?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You get used to them when you've lived here your whole life."

"I would hope so. Or it would be creepy as hell driving here."

"It still is, even when you know your way around."

"Now that's not cool." Dean complained.

Ianto laughed lightly at the comment. "No. Not cool at all." He flashed a smile to the back seat.

Dean smiled back.

"So did Bobby tell you about my job?"

"No. He didn't really say much. Except you needed help." Sam explained.

"Well, I'm on a team of course."

"You the leader?" Dean asked.

He scoffed, "No. The leader is Jack." He paused looking embarrassed, "I'm just the Tea Boy."

"The Tea Boy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I clean up after the team mostly. I get them food and drinks too."

"That job has to suck." Dean said sympathetically.

"It has it's perks."

"Like?"

He sat in silence for a second thinking. "Like, not getting hurt, I guess."

"Oh." Dean sighed.

"I mean. I've been going on missions with the team more often lately and it's a lot more fun then just hanging in the hub."

"The hub?"

"That's what we call our layer. A more common name is Torchwood."

"Torchwood? Really?" Sam said, wide eyed.

"You heard of us?"

"Oh yes! A hell of a lot. You guys are the best and the brightest here in the U.K."

He laughed, "Not all of the team is bright. Like me, I'm not the brightest. I would put Tosh under the brightest category."

"Who's Tosh."

"She's one of the team."

Dean looked up, "She?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, don't even think about it."

"What is he thinking?" Ianto asked, concerned.

"Anything that's a she, he wants to..." He trailed off knowing Ianto knew what he was going to say.

"Ahh. That's like Jack. Except, Jack is more for anything that _moves._"

"That's a little creepy." Sam said. "No offense."

He smiled at Sam. "None taken from me. But Jack on the other hand, may have something to say about that."

Sam chuckled at Ianto's comment. Dean just sighed.

Ianto pulled into the same parking space he had left hours earlier.

"Here we are."

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

He pointed to the water tower. "Under that."

"Sweet." Dean said.

"Follow me." Ianto got out and so did the brothers. He stood on the lift outside of the hub.

"What is this?" Dean looked confused.

"Our invisible lift."

"Invisible lift! Now that's cool." Sam said smiling.

"It is. Jack found out about it quite a while ago." Ianto explained. "Hold on. We're going down."

Sam and Dean braced themselves and down went the lift. They got halfway through and the pterodactyl that Ianto and Jack had captured years before flew around the lift.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean screamed.

"It's our pet pterodactyl." Ianto said smiling.

"Awesome." Sam said in amazement.

They got to the ground level and Ianto stepped off. "This way please." He motioned to the stairs. "They should all be in Jack's office." Ianto started to climb the stairs with the two men behind him.

Sam and Dean were nervous to meet the rest of the team.

Sam whispered to Dean, "You as nervous as me?"

Whispering back, Dean said, "If they are all like Ianto I won't mind meeting them."

They made it to the top and Ianto opened the door.

"Ianto! You're back!" Yelled a man.

"Hey Jack. I brought the guys that can help." He motioned to the brothers.

"You were right. They are cute." The man, called Jack, said. Ianto blushed.

"You said we were cute?" Dean asked.

"I was trying to give him an image. Sorry."

"Not a problem Ianto." Sam put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Jack grabbed ahold of Ianto and pulled him his way. "I've missed you Ianto." He hugged the Tea Boy.

"Same for you Jack." He hugged back.

Tosh and Owen were standing looking confused.

"Tosh, Owen. This is Sam." Ianto motioned to Sam. "And this is Dean, his older brother." Doing the same toward Dean. "They are the professionals I told you about."

"Nice to meet you both." Tosh said with a smile.

"And you, Tosh is it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Owen stepped in front of Tosh before they could shake hands. "I'm Owen." He held out his hand. Dean glared at him but took his hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you." He said, not as enthusiastically as he had with Tosh. Sam stood behind him smiling. "I can feel your smile, Sam. I would stop if I were you." Sam's smile disappeared quickly.

Tosh came around from behind Owen and went toward Sam. "Sam is it?" He nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. And may I say, you are quite tall for a younger brother."

"I get that a lot." He gave her a small smile.

Before things get could any more awkward, Jack clapped his hands loudly. "Well everyone, if you could get back to the subject at hand." He motioned toward the screen. "Tosh, if you would do me the favor."

"Of course Jack." She smiled, leaving Sam's side. She stepped next to the screen and turned it on. "As I was saying a couple hours ago, the rift has been opened once again. This time letting out things this team hasn't seen before."

"How did Ianto know to call us then?" Sam asked, looking to Ianto.

"I worked for a different Torchwood years ago that had this same problem. Luckily for us, Bobby and his friend were in town when it happened. My team was working the case and we ran into them. We worked well together and Bobby had left me his number. I had kept his number for a long time but recently lost it. We just had to have a psychic here to get the number from my memory."

"A psychic." Dean stared at him. "Aren't psychic's evil?" He asked his brother.

Sam glared at him like it brought back a memory. "No." He said mad. "Not all are evil, Dean."

Dean looked down like he just remember something that was important. "Sorry Sammy. I forgot."

"It's been a while. It's okay."

"Sorry, we missing something?" Owen asked.

"Owen. It's their business. Leave them be." Tosh said.

Owen stared at her. "Fine." He sighed, giving up.

"Alright. Back to what I was saying." Tosh returned to the screen. "The rift is still open." She looked to Jack who's eyes got big.

"It's still open? Why didn't you tell me Tosh?"

"I'm sorry Jack. We had more pressing matters at hand at the time."

"God Tosh." He got up from where he sat. "Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"Coffee please." He put on his begging facial expression.

"Will do." He left the room and went to the coffee maker.

"You know, you guys should be nicer to Ianto." Sam said. "I'm sorry if I'm speaking out of terms here. But, he does so much for all of you and you never even give him a thank you."

"Excuse me?" Owen snapped. "You don't know us or Ianto. How dare you say that to us!"

"Owen, shut up." Jack snapped at him. "He's right."

Sam looked at him, more confused than he's been this whole day. "Really?"

"Yes. We need to start treating him better. I mean, especially me. He is my boyfriend after all."

Sam and Dean traded looks. Dean grabbed ahold of Sam's arm and whispered to him, "God Sammy. Remember what we said about Jack in the car with Ianto. He must have hated us for that."

"If he did," Sam whispered back, "He didn't show it. In fact, he seemed like he enjoyed talking about it."

"Uh boys? We're over here." Jack said, waving his hand.

"Sorry. Personal stuff." Sam tried to explain.

"No need to explain. We need to finish with this though."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Dean questioned.

"Sure thing." Jack said with a smile.

"How long have you two... You know?"

He looked to Tosh and Owen. "For a year or two."

"That long?" Owen asked. "And you didn't tell Tosh, Gwen, or I?"

"Umm. Who's Gwen?" Dean asked.

"Another one of the team. She's off on her honeymoon. She should be back in a day or two." Jack explained.

"Don't get off topic Jack Harkness." Owen glared at him.

"Don't make me mad Owen Harper." Jack glared right back.

Owen looked away, mad from the obvious win on Jack's side.

"Please explain Jack." Tosh pleaded.

"Alright Tosh." He looked to the door to see if Ianto was coming back. He wasn't. "It started a while ago. I think officially, it started when I was brought back from death after Abaddon. The kiss we shared. All of you saw it."

"We didn't think it was like that Jack." Owen said, trying to act cool.

"Well I didn't think Ianto felt that way either, until Captain John returned."

"And Ianto's attempt to kill him cause John almost killed you." Tosh said plainly.

"Exactly." He paused to look at the door once again. This time Ianto appeared.

"Here's your coffee Jack." He hands him a cup.

"Thanks Ianto." He smiled at him. "You're the best."

Ianto blushed, "Really?"

"Of course. I love you." Jack said looking at Ianto. Ianto looked at the two men that they barley knew. "They know Ianto. It's okay."

Ianto looked back at Jack. "I love you too." He picked up Jack's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dean had to look away. He never liked seeing others kiss, not just two men, but a man and a woman also. He could deal with his own kisses. But he felt weird watching others kiss. Unless it was porn. Porn he was okay with.

Ianto and Jack released from their kiss and they smiled at each other.

"Alright everyone. Please, this is important." Tosh clapped her hands to get their attention.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack asked.

"It's the rift." She paused. Everyone looked to the screen. "I think it's getting bigger."

Those words got Jack's attention. "Bigger?" He got up from his seat.

"Bigger." She repeated.

Jack looked at the screen carefully. "It is." His smile flared bigger. "This is great."

"How is it great Jack?" Ianto asked.

"That means it'll be easier to locate the demons." He looked to Ianto who gave him a worried look. "It will be okay Ianto." He went up to the man and hugged him tightly. Ianto returned the hug, not wanting to let him go. Jack slightly pushed Ianto away and brought his attention to Sam and Dean. "Can you guys really help?"

"If we know what it is, then yes." Sam tried to comfort them all.

"We just need guns." Dean explained.

"That will be easy." Ianto said. "We have an armory in here."

"Regular guns?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you have empty shells?"

"I think so."

"We'll need everything you've got. Mostly the guns and empty shells." He paused and looked at his younger brother. "Oh and if you have salt, we'll need that too."

"Salt?" Jack sounded confused.

"It slows them down a bit. If we have enough, we can use them to keep them where they are and get ride of them. Sam will do the incantation." He explained.

"I've got it memorized."

"Nerd." Dean joked.

"Okay. Ianto, get the approximate location of the activity please." Jack

"On it." Ianto went to one of the computers and started to type. His eyes went wide.

"What is it?"

"I can get you the exact location of the rift. It's that powerful."  
>"Damn." Dean said.<p>

"What's the location?"

"It's actually just around the corner."

"That close?"

"And we didn't even notice it."

"Okay everyone, get your equipment. We're leaving in five."

The team and the brothers got everything they needed and headed toward the Torchwood car. Jack slid into the drivers seat and buckled in. Tosh, Owen, Ianto, and the brothers sat in the back.

"I don't see the point in the car." Owen pointed out.

"And why not?" Ianto asked.

"It's around the corner right? Why waste the gas when we could walk there."

"Because Owen, we have all this equipment that would slow us down. We need a place to store it while we fight." Ianto said, sounding mad.

"Ianto, it's okay. He was just asking a reasonable question." Jack said, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

"Right. Sorry Owen."  
>"Whatever."<p>

Ianto glared one of his scariest looks at Owen. Owen had to look away. He never hated Ianto. It's just, he's been getting on his nerves lately. He was hoping once this is over with, he can make amends with the Tea Boy.

"Don't fight, girls." Tosh said sarcastically.

Ianto laughed, lightening the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fight For His Life

_~Dean hasn't been sent to hell yet, therefore, they haven't met Castiel (Even though I love Cas)~_

Jack was driving down the road when he saw it. The person came out of nowhere. He didn't have time to stop but he still hit the brakes to make the impact lighter. Sam and Dean braced themselves. Ianto, Tosh, and Owen held onto each other for dear life. While Jack took the full impact being in the front. The car stopped completely one hitting the person. Everyone in the car was knocked out. Tosh, being the first to wake up, tried to exit the car. She made it to the door but it was jammed. She crawled back to Owen and tried to wake him, it was no good, he was out cold. She tried her good friend, Ianto, next. She hit his face a couple times lightly. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Tosh?" She smiled at him. "What happened?"

"We hit someone."

"My God. Are they okay?"

"I don't know. The door won't open."

Ianto tried to stand but fell back. "I can't feel my legs Tosh."

She looked down and gasped at what she saw. Ianto's legs were crushed under what looked to be the computer they had installed into the car. It weighing at least 200 pounds, she couldn't get it off without help.

"Tosh, it hurts so bad."

"Don't worry Ianto. You'll be fine. I'm going to try and wake one of the others to help me get this off you. Don't move an inch or it could cut into your legs."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being a friend."

She paused, letting out a tear. She went over to the taller one of the brothers. "Sam. Please wake up." Once he didn't wake, she started to hit him slightly. "Please. I need your help." She heard him groan and her face lite up. "Sam?"

"Ow. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need your help."

"With what?"

"Ianto's trapped and I can't get him out."

He looked over to see Ianto's legs sticking out from under the computer. "Oh God." He crawled over seeing as the car wasn't tall enough for him to stand. "Ianto. Are you okay?"

"Never better." He joked.

"Humor. That's a good sign."

He laughed, then coughed from it. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Ianto. Are you sure?"

"My lungs hurt a little but I'll be fine." He paused and looked to Tosh. "You're a great friend. I mean it."

"Don't say it like it's the last thing you'll ever say Ianto. It doesn't help me with coping."

"I'm sorry Tosh, but it may be. I can feel it now." He looked back to Sam. "Just leave me."

"But Ianto."

Ianto interrupted, "Sam. My ribs are broken. I think they cut into my lungs. I'm bleeding internally."

Tosh couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Her eyes filling with tears. She cupped her mouth with her hands to keep from crying out loud.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is one thing."

"Anything."

"Could you get Jack? I want to say goodbye."

"I'll try. Just don't..."

Ianto finished his sentence. "Don't die." He smiled. "I'll try not to."

Sam made his way up to the front. He found Jack laying unconscious with his head on the steering wheel.

"Jack. Wake up."

When Jack didn't respond Sam looked around.

"Jack you really need to wake up." He paused, thinking, then figured he should try something. "Jack, it's Ianto. He's hurt. He wants to see you."

That did it. Jack started to wake up.

Groggily he said, "Ianto."

"Yeah, Ianto. He wants to talk to you."

He opened his eyes. "Sam?"

"Yup."

"Why does Ianto want to talk to me?"

"Just please Jack. You need to get to the back." He hesitated. "Quickly."

Jack's eyes widened. "What's going on? Tell me Sam."

"If you'll just come to the back, I won't have to tell you. And once you see, you would thank me for not telling you."

He unbuckled as quickly as possible and climbed to the back. What he saw put him in tears.

"Ianto!" He screamed.

"Jack." He coughed out. More blood running down his chin.

"What happened Ianto?"

"The computer fell..." He coughed again. "It fell on my ribs then fell on my legs."

"It fell on your ribs? Are you okay?"

"I am now." He smiled at Jack.

"You don't look like it." Ianto could hear the desperation in his voice.

A groan took everyone's, except Jack's, attention away.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He climbed to his brother, out of earshot of Jack.

"Sammy. You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good." He looked over to where everyone was. "What's going on?"

"Ianto's trapped."

"Then get him un-trapped."

"I can't."

"What? Is it too heavy?"

"Dean..." Sam said lightly.

"Oh no."

Sam looked away.

"He's...?"

"You can't tell Jack. Ianto wants to tell him."

"But... We can't just leave him to die Sammy. He's helped us. Kinda."

"I know. I felt the same way, but Ianto wouldn't let me."

"But maybe we could..." He trailed off, not knowing what he was going to say.

"There's nothing we can do Dean. He's dying." Dean saw something in his brother that he hadn't seen in a while. A tear. "He's dying Dean. A slow death."

"Which is why we have to try and help. Whether he wants us to or not."

The brothers were interrupted by the sound of Ianto coughing once again. Both of them crawled to his side.

"Jack." He said, looking to his boyfriend, "I love you."

"You're going to be fine Ianto. I promise you."

"I'm sorry Jack. But I'm not."

"What's that mean?"

When Ianto didn't explain, Jack turned to Tosh. She shook her head to indicate she wouldn't say anything. He turned to the brothers who just looked at each other.

"Ianto please. Just explain. I can help."

"No you can't Jack. There's nothing you can do."

"Ianto! Please!"

"I'm dying Jack."

"Dying?" He choked out.

"When the computer fell. I told you, it fell on my ribs." He paused, looking him in the eyes. "It cracked some, but broke others. I can feel it. One, just one, went into my lungs. It punctured a hole. That's why I'm coughing blood. It's a small hole though, so I'll die slowly."

"No. You're not going to die at all. Not today." Jack turned to the door. "Anyone try the door?"

"I did Jack." Tosh answered. "It's jammed."

Jack jumped in front of it and pulled the handle. It wouldn't move.

"Sam?" Jack pleaded.

Sam went next to him and helped him. Dean came too. All Tosh could do was stand there and comfort Ianto.

"I'll miss you Tosh." He said.

"No you won't Ianto. Cause Jack is going to get you help, and you _are _going to live."

"I always loved your optimism Tosh. But there isn't a way. I can feel death approaching."

Dean overheard their conversation and when Ianto said that, his eyes widened. "Death." He said aloud. "Sammy!" He screamed.

"Dean! What's wrong?"

"Death! Death is coming!"

"Death!"

"Guys?" Tosh questioned.

"Right, sorry. We know him." Dean answered.

"You know Death?"

"We met him a couple times. He even made Dean him for a day." Sam replied on Dean's behalf.

"If I could talk to him, maybe he could help Ianto!"

"You think it would work?" Jack asked helplessly.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Dean responded.

"But how are you going to talk to him?" Tosh asked nervously.

"I'm going to have to die."

"Dean." Sam said worriedly.

"If it helps Ianto, then I'm willing to."

"What if it's not even him, but one of his flunky reapers?"

"Well, then I'll have to deal with them, but I'm _not _going to let this man die today. I just can't Sammy."

"Then I'm coming with you." Came Jack's voice.

"You can't!" Dean yelled.

"He's my boyfriend, Dean. I want to help you make the deal." He stared at Dean. "And I'm going to come, whether you like it or not."

"Jack." Ianto coughed.

"I'm doing this for you. My boyfriend. And you're not going to be able to stop me. No matter what you say."

Ianto sat there, unable to speak.

"Guys." Tosh yelped. "I think he's drowning in his own blood."

"We'll need to hurry." Jack cried.

"Sam. You'll need to..." Dean trailed off knowing that Sam knew what he would say.

"I can't Dean. Not again."

"Either you do it, or I will." He handed his younger brother his gun. "Please. We need to help Ianto."

Sam took the gun and aimed it at Dean's forehead. "I'm sorry." He pulled the trigger and Dean went limp.

"Now me Sam." Jack ordered.

"Jack. Can't you just let Dean do it alone?" Tosh pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tosh. I always come back though." He smiled at her then looked to Sam. "Do it." He closed his eyes and heard a gun shot. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The Afterlife

Jack woke up on a black floor. Looking around he saw nothing. He got up and walked aimlessly.

"Dean!" He yelled.

"Jack!" He heard in the distance. He ran toward the voice and found Dean.

"Dean! Where are we?"

"The afterlife as some call it."

"This looks nothing like what I've seen before."

"You've been here before?"

"Many times. I'll explain later."

They froze as they heard a deep growl. "Dean..." Came a familiar voice.

"Death?"

"Dean, O' Dean." Death appeared next to Jack. "Hello there Jack."

"How do you know my name?"

"How could I not know your name? The Immortal man. You've cheated me more times than I care to count. More times than Dean here has."

Dean looked at Jack. "Immortal man?"

"That's what I was going to explain later."

"Oh poor Dean. He doesn't know anything about you, does he Jack?"

"He knows enough to hopefully trust me." He looked to Dean who nodded in return.

"Well well. Isn't that sweet. I hope you two are here for good reasons."

"We are." Dean replied.

"And what _are _those reasons?"

"We want you to help someone."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I love him." Jack answered.

"That's precious." He looked at the two. "You think I'll save Ianto just cause Jack loves him?"

"Well, we were hoping." Dean implied.

"Please." Jack begged. "You can't let him die. It's not his time."

Death took out his list and checked it. "Well look there." He said.

Jack's eyes went wide with anticipation.

"It seems like he's not on my list." He looked up. "I could have sworn he was."

"So does that mean you'll help."

"I guess so. But you owe me. Again." Death waved his hand and his list disappeared.

"And I'll repay happily. But later." Dean replied.

"First I'll need to bring you two back I suppose."

"It would help." Dean smirked.

_~Meanwhile in reality~_

Sam had just shot his brother. And Jack. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that. Tosh went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tosh." Ianto got her attention.

"Yes Ianto?"

"If he doesn't come back in time. Will you tell him I said goodbye?"

"They'll be back."

"I killed them." Sam squirmed as he said those words. "I actually killed my brother." He looked to Ianto. "And your boyfriend."

"Sam." Tosh tried to comfort him. "You only did as they asked. They will be back."

"How can you be sure?" Sam and Ianto said in unison.

Tosh was about to answer with 'I don't know' when she heard movement coming from the other side of the van. She looked behind her to see Owen moving.

"Owen!"

"Don't yell so loud Tosh. I've got a headache."

"You're actually awake!"

"Yeah. How long I been out? And what's happened to the car?"

"You've been out a while. And we hit a person. All of us were knocked out for a while. Ianto's hurt."

"Ianto's hurt?" Owen opened his eyes all the way and looked in Ianto's direction. "Dear Lord. Why aren't you moving the computer?"

"It's no use." Ianto said, having a coughing fit.

"You're bleeding!" Owen ran up to him.

"Didn't think you cared."

"I do Ianto. You're my friend. We have fights, but that doesn't change that fact."

"Thank you Owen. That makes me feel good."

"Don't talk Ianto. You're going to open up the cut more."

"Just let it. It couldn't get worse."

"Sam." Owen yelled, looking his way, then froze. "What the hell happened?"

"I killed them." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I can see that. But why?"

"They asked me to."

"And they did that why exactly?"

"They wanted to see if they could find a way to save Ianto." Tosh explained. "They needed to die for that to happen."

"I've missed so much."

Ianto laughed.

"Don't." Owen warned. "Sam. Come over here and help me with the computer."

"Why?"

"I want to make Ianto comfortable. Just please help."

Sam got to his knees slowly and crawled over. Owen and him pulled on the computer, bringing it up off of Ianto.

Ianto took a deep breathe in like it was his last.

"Careful Ianto. You could damage your lungs." Owen once again warned.

"Doesn't matter. They won't get back in time."

"Now why would you say that?" Came Dean's voice.

Sam turned around and hug attacked his brother. "Dean!" He yelped.

"Sam. I'm okay." Dean hugged his brother.

"Better than okay." Jack's voice chimed in.

"And with me." A voice no one but Sam, Dean, and Jack recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Owen.

"I'm Death." He said. "And I'm here to save your friend." He went up to Owen. "Owen Harper. Your supposed to be dead too. Lucky bastard." He walked up to Ianto but Owen got in the way.

"What are you going to do?"

"Move."

"Tell me what your going to do."

"I'm going to save your friend. But if you don't move, I'll just leave and let your friend suffer in eternal agony." He turned to leave.

Owen grabbed onto Death's sleeve. "No, please. I'm sorry. Just help Ianto. I'm begging you."

"Fine." He wiped Owen's hand off his sleeve and went to Ianto's side. "Hello there Ianto Jones. I'm Death and I'm here to save your life."

"Is it going to hurt?" Jack asks before Death starts.

"Like hell." He answers quickly.

Jack's face goes cold and he looks to Ianto.

"I'll be fine Jack." He looks to Death and nods his head for him to start.

Death takes Ianto's hands and puts them on either side of Ianto. "If you feel the need to hit something, please hit the ground." Death's hands start to glow. He reaches toward Ianto and sticks his hands inside his chest. Jack looks away not being able to bare the sight but hears Ianto's screams.

Tosh runs to Jack's side, doing the same as Jack. She can't stand Ianto's pain. Owen either. All three of the team members turn away and plug their ears as much as possible but still hear his cries for help. Sam and Dean watch as Death rummages around in Ianto's abdomen.

"I'm rearranging his ribs. Putting them back in place so I can heal them correctly." He finished putting the ribs in place and pulls his hand out. With his hand still glowing, he places it above Ianto. A few seconds pass and the blood from Ianto's mouth disappears. Jack, Tosh, and Owen, no longer hearing his cries, turn around. They are stunned to see Ianto is completely fine. More than fine, completely fixed. Not a single scratch on his body from the ordeal.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed.

"Jack?" Ianto sounded a little confused but looked happy at seeing Jack.

"Ianto! You're alive!"

"I am."

Jack ran to Ianto as fast as he could in the car. He embraced Ianto as quickly as possible.

He turned to Death. "Thank you."

Death smiled. "You're very welcome." He turned to Dean. "We'll be seeing each other soon." Then disappeared.

"What do you think he meant?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know. But it didn't sound good.


	6. Chapter 6

Demon Run

_~Takes place before Sam becomes Lucifers vessel~_

_*Sorry for this chapter being weird... It's a little off what I've been writing, but hopefully I can get back on track. I would like some reviews though, please and thank you. (Don't be shy)*_

"Oh My God!" Tosh screamed.

"Tosh?" Jack asked, panicking.

"What about that person we hit?" She looked around the van. "We still haven't checked on him or her."

"You're right. Everyone, we need to open that door!" They all attacked the door, Sam and Dean pulling the handle, while the rest were kicking at it, trying to loosen it. After a few kicks the door came loose and slid open.

"Out!" Jack demanded, keeping hold of Ianto.

"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"You aren't leaving my sight Ianto Jones!" He smiled.

Ianto returned the smile, a bit embarrassed. "I love you Jack."

Jack stopped running and held onto Ianto with both hands. "I love you too." He kissed him passionately before taking off for the front of the car once again.

Jack looked around, holding Ianto's hand. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello." Came a distant voice.

"Who's there?" Jack asked the bodiless voice.

"Oh Jack." The voice paused. "You don't know me, but I know you." A shape appeared in the darkness. A woman, mid-twenties, long blond hair, with green eyes that turned black in an instant.

"She's a demon!" Yelled Dean.

Jack backed away. Still holding Ianto's hand.

"Jackie boy. Can't you leave your friend to fend for himself?" The demon asked.

"Who are you taking over?" Dean snapped.

She looked at Dean. "Oh just some receptionist. No one to worry about Dean." Then looked back to Jack. "Come on Jack. You can let your friend go. I won't bite."

"I'm not letting him go." He yelled.

"Jack. I'll be fine." Ianto said, bringing his hand away from Jack's.

"But Ianto."

"Listen to him Jack." The demon spurted.

Jack looked over at Ianto who nodded his head. "Alright." He paused. "But if you go anywhere near him, I will hurt you."

"Of course." The demon took a step back.

"Now, what is it you want?" Dean interrupted.

"I want..." She trailed off.

"What?"

She looked to Ianto. "Him." She smiled wickedly.

Jack's eyes went wide. "What?" He stepped in front of Ianto to protect him. "I'm guessing that's the reason you had me let him go." He reached behind his back and grabbed ahold of Ianto's body.

"Actually yes." She grinned. "But you stepping in front of him, won't protect him."

"Why do you want me?" Ianto yelled out from behind Jack.

"Because you were saved from the brink of death by Death."

"So what? I have too. And Sam." Dean said to the demon.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

The demon cut in. "But you weren't like Ianto. He's..." She paused looking at Jack. "Special."

"Special? Me?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. Very."

"But how? Why?"

"You just are, Tea Boy."

"How do you know his nickname?" Owen asked out of nowhere.

"I know everything about everyone, Owen." She looked over at him.

Owen paused where he was. Scared out of his mind. Dean looked to him then started walking toward her.

"Oh no no no, Dean. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He stopped in his tracks, "And why not?"

"Cause I could have taken Ianto whenever I wanted. But I haven't." She explained.

Ianto stepped out from behind Jack, Jack grabbing his arm to stop him. Ianto shook it away and slowly walked toward her. "Why am I important?"

"Well for one, you're the Immortals partner. For another," She walked toward him a bit, "you know so much about everything. Possibly more than I do. And more than Sam." She looked over to the younger brother, "Which is saying something."

Everyone, even Jack looked at Ianto.

"But I don't." He coughed out.

"You will. You are very important in the future Ianto Jones. Possibly more important than the Winchester's." She looked to the brothers who were shocked.

"But how?" Dean asked.

"Well you two are the vessels of Lucy and Micheal. But Ianto here," Her eyes sparkled green in his direction, "has a bigger future ahead. He will save more people in two years then both of you have in your entire careers as hunters."

"Are you serious?" Dean was surprised at her comment.

"Completely. And you know how _people_ say demons lie. Well, I'm not lying."

"When is this supposed to be going down?"

"Sometime in the future."

"Well obviously. But when?"

"In the year 2012."

"And it's 2009."

"Really?" She said sarcastically. "I would have never guessed."

"Stop being a bitch."

"Oh my Dean. Is that the best you got?" She asked with a maniacal laugh after.

"So," Ianto said, stopping their contest, "I'm supposed to save a bunch of people?"

"More than that Ianto. You're going to be with Jack forever. And if I can, I can stop all of that from happening."

"But I'm human."

"Oh my! Wrong timeline then." She turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked, stopping her where she stood.

"I shouldn't have come." She said, her eyes turning black once again. "I messed up your timeline. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm a demon."

"I grasped that."

"From the future."

"The future? Seriously?"

"Yes." The demon looked annoyed by Dean's questions.

"So when you said 'forever' what did that mean?" Ianto questioned.

"I can't say anything else or I risk changing everything." She paused, then smiled. "Actually, maybe I do want to change everything."

"So does that mean you'll tell us what's going on?" Dean wondered.

"Sure." She walked up to Ianto. "But only to him." She ran her hand down his face. "You're cute. Too bad you're not on our side."

"Don't you touch him!" Jack yelled at her, smacking her hand away from Ianto's face.

"Now now Jack. You may not be able to die, but that doesn't mean you can't be tortured."

Jack's face went pale.

"Now leave us be, or I will kill your boyfriend here."

"Alright, okay. I'll leave. But I'm not going far."

The demon put her mouth up to Ianto's ear, "What I tell you right now is going to change your life forever."

"Tell me." Ianto demanded.

She whispered into his ear, "In the future," She paused, looking at the Torchwood team and the Winchester brothers, "You will die." Once again pausing. "But you will live."

"What's that mean?" He was confused by what she told him.

"Being around Jack for as long as you have, has changed you in the future. Next year, his Immortality will _wear _off onto you."

"Wear off on me?"

"Yes. You will become Immortal like he is. But not the same way he became Immortal. This way, you are more powerful than he is."

"Powerful? How so?"

"You will come back to life quicker. There's more but I can't say much more or I'll be brought back to hell and I'll never be able to leave ever again."

"Alright. I won't ask any more of you."

She backed up looking him in the eyes. "You're so cute. It's a shame you're taken."

He looked over to Jack and smiled.

"Well I should be off. Now, it's up to you to figure out if you want to tell anyone what I've just told you."

"I'll need to sleep on it. If I can even sleep."

"Alright. It's been nice to meet you Ianto Jones."

"I never even got your name."

"And you never will. Just call me 'demon'."

"It's been nice to meet you then, demon."

"Goodbye." The woman's mouth shot open and black smoke poured out of her mouth. The woman fell and Ianto caught her before she fell all the way to the ground.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Ianto asked the confused woman.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She looked around.

"What's your name Miss?"

"Angela." She looked up at him. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." He paused, bringing her to her feet. "Where are you from?"

"Ferndale. Please Sir, where am I?"

"You're in Cardiff."

"How did I end up here? I was just in my house waiting for my husband and then..." She hesitated, "you're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

She looked at him and saw sincerity, "I saw black smoke, and it went into my mouth. It took me over, I couldn't control my own body. It made me kill people. I didn't know them."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2012."

"Oh no." Ianto looked over to Jack.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack asked.

"She's from 2012."

"What?" Dean screamed.

"How are we going to get her back to where she belongs?" Sam asked, confused half to death.

Owen came up next to them and part asked, part said, "We could use the rift?"

"No! No no no no no! Never again! You know what happened last time!" Jack yelled at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking out loud." Owen tried to apologize.

"Then stop thinking!" Jack's eyes went wide. After a couple seconds they went soft once again, "Sorry Owen. I just, I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Understandable, Jack." Ianto cut it.

"Sorry, so lost right now." Dean said, Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Explain later. But for now, we need to find a way to get her back to her own time." Ianto said.

"I may be able to help there boys." Came a voice, all to familiar.

Jack and Ianto spun around to see Gwen. "Gwen! You're back!" Jack and Ianto said in unison.

"Sure am. And am I ever so glad!" She shook her head to indicate that she was happy to see her teammates, "Now, if you would please. Fill me in."

Ianto and Jack, one after another, told her what had just happened. A couple blanks here and there in Ianto's story, which Jack gladly filled. Once finished they looked to her, expecting a surprised expression.

"And yet another interesting day in the Torchwood hub that I seemed to have missed." She said, nonchalant.

"So who are you then?" Dean questioned the young girl.

"I'm Gwen. And who are _you_?"

Dean looked to Ianto who gave him a nod to let him know that he trusted her, "I'm Dean. And this," He punched Sam lightly in his arm. Sam looked down at him and glared, "is my younger brother, Sam."

"And why are you here?"

"To help you and your friends from getting killed." Sam told her.

"We can do that perfectly fine ourselves, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but not this time. Not with what you're dealing with."

"Which is?"

"One of the highest level demons in hell. Not _the _highest, but still pretty high on the chain of command." He explained.

"And what's its name?"

"Zankou."

"That sounds like a mans name." Ianto said.

"That's 'cause it is." Sam looked over to him.

"So I had a man, all up on me, in a woman's body?" Ianto looked to Jack who's eyes got wide.

"Yes."

"So a man, in a woman's body, tried to seduce me?"

"Don't be so giddy about this Ianto." Jack said.

"I'm not. It's weird."

"Oh so what, now it's weird to have a guy 'all up on you'?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Not at all, Jack."

Sam and Dean turned away to let Ianto and Jack fight out their anger. The rest of the Torchwood team, even Gwen who had no idea what was going on, did the same.

"It sounded like it!" Jack was almost yelling at Ianto now.

"Seriously, Jack, I really didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry." Ianto was just about at the same tone as Jack. Everyone could feel the tension between the two men.

"You don't sound sorry!" Jack yelled that one.

Ianto grabbed the older man around the neck and pulled him into an embrace. And before Jack could stop him, Ianto kissed him.

Jack sat there in silence for what felt like years to poor Ianto. When he finally spoke, Ianto was relieved. "Well... I guess you were telling the truth." Jack put on his best apologetic smile.

"I told you!" Ianto hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Ianto." Jack paused, looking at his lover, "I... guess I couldn't tell you were being truthful until you kissed me. I could... feel the truth, if that's even a saying."

"I don't think it is, love." Ianto said, quietly.

Jack laughed and hugged Ianto, who willingly returned it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back Again

_~Once again my story gets a little confusing. Sorry for this chapter. I'm thinking one more chapter for this and possibly a follow up story with different circumstances that Torchwood and Supernatural meet. This won't go much into Ianto's near future unfortunately. But the next one may if I have inspiration and if anyone wants me to continue with this. Reviews please. Ideas for another crossover?~_

Ianto still had no idea what had just happened. The crazy psycho demon from the future was a man taking over a woman's body, trying to seduce him? Well, that's the most excitement he's had in a while. Hoping to never have to go through that again, he focused on helping the poor woman stuck here in the wrong timeline.

Ianto looked to Jack who was just as stunned as he was. Everyone was confused as to how to put everything right in the world. The younger man wanted to make Angela feel welcomed. He also wanted to make sure she was told everything that has happened to her.

"Angela? How are you doing so far?"

"Aside from the fact that you told me that I'm from the future and this is 2010 not 2012; perfectly fine."

"That's good. Now I have a question that may sound weird."

"What's that?"

"Do you happen to remember how the demon brought you here?"

"I'm not sure. Zan... kou?"

"Yea that's the name."

"Well, Zankou, didn't exactly tell me what he/she was doing. Don't even know what the thing is."

"Zankou is a man as far as I know. He just took over your body."

"Alright. He did say one thing to me before we ended up here in front of your car."

"And that is?"

"He needed to stop someone, or something like that. All I really know is that he said 'I shall stop Ianto from ever fulfilling his destiny.'" She paused looking him in the eyes. "By the way, I never got your names." She looked hopefull.

"My name is," He paused, smiling at her hoping she wouldn't notice he was the same guy Zankou had talked about, "Ianto."

"Oh. Are you...?"

"That's what I was told, yes." He took her over to his team and the Winchester's and introduced her to them. Once getting their names, she finally spoke up.

"Oh my god!" She almost screamed, not happily either.

"What's wrong?"

"All those names! They sound so familiar, yet distant. Like a cousin you haven't talked to in years. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. You think you could have heard your demon talking about us?" Ianto asked her.

"Possibly. It's either that, or it was _other_ demons talking about all of you."

"So, there are a bunch of, possibly high level, future demons out to get all of us?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I don't think they are out to get you. I don't even know if it was other demons talking about you. But from what I heard, you were being talked about in past sense."

"Like we died or something?" Dean's eyebrows raised. He had never been this scared about the future before.

"It did sound that way. At least for you, Sam, Owen, and Toshiko. Not so sure about Gwen, Ianto, and Jack."

Tosh's hands went up to her mouth quickly to cover a yelp of horror while Owen reached to her and hugged her close. Sam and Dean gave them apologetic looks. After all, the Winchester's were used to dying. The poor Torchwood employee's weren't. All except Jack. Thankfully, Dean had promised to him earlier that he wouldn't tell anyone about his immortality that Jack didn't want to know. And since his team member's already knew about it, he didn't mind that Dean spoke about it to his younger brother.

"Well, maybe they meant we were off on trip?" Owen asked hopefully also trying to lighten to mood, which didn't work.

Tosh shot him a look of disapproval before speaking. "So we are going to die in 2 years time." She said unhappily. "Guess we should make the most of the time we have left." She smiled in Owen's direction and when he smiled back her face burnt hot as she could feel a blush coming on. 'Oh no, not in front of the team!' She thought to herself.

Ianto looked over to his friend and saw the blush forming on her features, he smiled in her direction letting her know he'd been through the same thing (that being him not wanting anyone to know about his and Jack's involvement together) not long before.

"I could always be wrong you know, Toshiko. It's not the end of the world." Angela stated.

"Yet." Owen said, a little too dramatically.

"Owen!" Both Tosh and Gwen screamed at him.

He just looked at the two women and did an imitation of zipping his mouth shut. They smiled at his actions and looked back to Angela.

"Look guys. I'm just as giddy about this as the next person. But I think it's about time we head back and get some shut eye." Dean announced.

"He's right. Angela, do you mind staying at my apartment for the night?" Ianto asked.

"Sure. I probably know you the best out of all of them. Especially since the demon was pretty much only thinking of you the whole time he was inside me."

Jack shot her a glance, one that Ianto knew all to well as jealousy. "I'll be at the hub for the night if you need anything, Ianto." Jack approached him, and making his point across to Angela clear that Ianto was his, Jack kissed him passionately before heading off. Angela just stared at Ianto, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders. 'Jack should know by now that I'm his, and _only _his.' Ianto thought to himself.

Both Tosh and Gwen went off in Gwen's car when getting to the hub. Ianto knew Sam and Dean needed a ride to a motel, so he gave them a lift in his car with Angela since the SUV was toast for the moment. After dropping the brothers off at a good motel and getting them a discount, on the fact that Ianto knew the owner, they thanked him and went to their room.

Ianto got back into the car and looked to Angela. "You sure you're okay with staying with me? I could always get you a room here too."

"I think it'd be better if I stay with you, Ianto. For some reason, I just feel safer."

"Safer with the man that a demon is trying to kill. Yeah, that's the best plan." He said sarcastically.

She only laughed in response.

The rest of the ride to Ianto's appartment was relatively quiet, being as his apartment wasn't far away.

Once at his place, Ianto led the woman up to his room. Just before entering, she stopped short.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. It's just. There's a vibe coming from here. That's all."

He looked at her worriedly. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Sorry." She shook her head and smiled as she walked in.

Ianto had thought it over and then noticed that Angela is the first woman_, _well _pretty_ woman,to be in his apartment after his ex-girlfriend Lisa died. He's had other people in, mainly Jack, but never a woman like her. And he barely knew her.

No sooner did she make it into his apartment that she literally attacked him. Bringing him to the ground with unexpected ease. She lay on top of him and her eyes went black once again.

"How?" Ianto exclaimed.

"Easy really. I just left her body for a few minutes and when you weren't looking, I went back in. Pretending to be _normal._ It actually went better than expected." The demon paused. "Is it really that hard to believe that a demon was trying to seduce you?"

"A demon, not so much. But a man demon? That's a little odd don't you think?" Ianto retorted trying to get the demon off him.

"There's more men demon than women." He smirked and brought the poor woman's head that he was infecting towards Ianto's.

"Get off of me!" Ianto was screaming at what felt like the top of his lungs.

"Why would I do that when I can have some fun? And make poor Jack jealous by sleeping with you."

"He won't be jealous that you slept with me. He'll just be mad."

"Oh but he will. You see, since I will be sleeping with _you_." Eyes going back to the woman's usual green.

Ianto tried to get the demon confused so he would have time to call Jack over. He went with what came to mind. "Well, at least make it less weird and take over a man since you are a man."

It seemed to work for a second, as it looked like the demon was pondering it. "Nahh. If I left, you would call your friend and I would be dead in an instant."

"It was worth a shot." Ianto used whatever moves he learnt from being in Torchwood to get the demon off him. He squirmed, rolled, and did everything possible. The demon eventually lost his grip and flung off Ianto. He got up as quickly as possible and ran to his bedroom. The demon smirked. But Ianto knew better, as soon as the brothers were called a couple days ago Bobby told him to put a demon trap somewhere in his apartment. Ianto, being told what to do and how to make it by Bobby, decided it would be most efficient in front of his bedroom door. The demon didn't notice the trap until underneath it.

When Ianto was sure Zankou couldn't move and after looking for an exorcism spell by himself (to no avail), he called the Winchester's.

"Hey." He started out easily enough.

"Something wrong, Ianto?" It was Sam that answered, thankfully. "It's almost two. And didn't you _just _drop us off?"

"Yeah, that's why I was holding off on calling you." He sighed. "The demon is back."

"What?" He whispered slash screamed.

Ianto could tell that Dean was asleep because of that. "I thought I could handle it on my own but I couldn't find the exorcism spell."

"You shouldn't have waited, Ianto. It would have been easier to call. It may take me a while to get there since I don't have a ride but I'll get there as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Sam." He hung up and went back to the demon.

"So it's Sammy that's coming!" He blurted out. "Oh, I've always liked Sam, he is the cuter one. Well, in my eyes anyway. What do you think?"

"Shut up." Ianto demanded.

"Ooo, demanding tone, now that's sexy." Zankou couldn't help but smirk at the blush on Ianto's face.

"I said 'shut up'!" Ianto waltzed out of the room.

After a few minutes the demon yelled out for Ianto. "Come on now, Ianto my boy! I didn't mean it!" He paused and lightly said, 'Only if you didn't like it', then continued his plead. "Please come back and talk to me! I'm bored." He sighed dramatically.

"Someone will come talk to you. But it won't be in English."

"Welsh?" He said hopefully.

"Latin."

"That's not nice. I thought we really had something going on between us." He pouted.

"No!" Ianto couldn't help but get mad at that. "I will only have feelings for Jack! No one else!" He paused walking back into the room to face the demon, "Especially not you!"

"Awe. I've been dissed by my crush. I don't think I'll be able to live after this." The demon said sarcastically.

Ianto was about to say 'You won't need to.' to him when he heard an insistant knock at his door. He left the room that he had the demon trapped in and opened the door quickly.

Sam stormed into the room and turned around and looked at Ianto. "Where is he?"

"Room." Was all Ianto said.

Ianto watched from the livingroom as Sam flew into his room and looked the demon over. "You bastard." Sam said to the demon.

"Sammy! How've you been?"

"Oh just peachy!" He said sounding annoyed. "Hmmm. I wonder what's coming next from me. Oh I know. The exorcism!"

Sams next words were the beginning of the exorcism. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli as Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Wait!" Zankou tried to plead but Sam wasn't giving in as he continued.

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus to cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis."

"Please! I have an important message for Ianto!" Zankou yelled out.

That got Ianto's attention. He walked into the doorway of the room. "Sam, wait for a second." Sam paused. Sam knew that he could always continue and still exorcise Zankou.

The demon had black smoke slowly coming from the body he was possessing that stopped once Sam paused.

"What's the message?" Ianto asked.

"It's not really a message per say but it is something that you need to know." Zankou paused. "It's about your future."

"Tell me."

"You are going to meet someone. Well, not just you, but also the Winchester's. He's going to be very important to all of you."

"Hurry up." Sam interjected.

"Something is going to happen to Ianto... Soon. And you will need this man's help to save Ianto but you won't know him yet. Much will happen before you meet him and Ianto will die before then."

"What?" Ianto yelped. "What do you mean?"

The demon remained silent.

"Ianto, I'm continuing the exorcism. He's not going to say any more." Sam told the man in the doorway.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremnt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine." The demon started to splutter black smoke once again as Sam continued. "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." As Sam said the last words the demon was expelled from the body he had taken over and entered the ground leaving a scorch mark on the floor boards.

Ianto ran over to the fallen woman and felt for a pulse. When he found none he turned to Sam with a sullen expression. "She's dead."

Sam's face fell as he looked away.

"You did your best, Sam. Thanks for all your help."

"What do you think is going to happen in the future when she doesn't return home and they don't find her body?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared to think of it."

"Me too." Sam paused and looked back to Ianto. "We need to get ride of her body. We should salt and burn it so her ghost doesn't haunt you or something." Sam told Ianto.

"There's ghosts too?" Ianto asked wide-eyed.

"There's so much more to this world that you don't know about."

Ianto dismissed that fact and pulled the womans body out of the devils trap. "Where should we 'salt and burn' her?"

"I have an idea." Sam helped Ianto pick up the body and moved it to the living room. "Call Jack, Ianto. We'll be needing him for this. Tell him to bring the biggest car that's at the hub."

Ianto nodded and ran to his kitchen for the landline. He dialed Jack's number and waited as it rung. He heard a groggy Jack pick the phone up. _'Ianto?'_

Sam waited patiently for Ianto to return. Once Ianto came into the living room he nodded to let Sam know that Jack was on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Salt and Burn

_~Short chapter. Pretty much just an ending for the story. Not much to it. Please R&R.~_

_Burning flesh._

That was all Ianto could think of. The smell of the burning body of the poor woman that was trapped out of her time was now being salted and burned for the sake of the Winchester's peace of mind. He was sure that Jack wasn't liking this either.

"Sam, are you sure that this is going to work?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, Ianto. As long as we have her full body then she should be gone for good." Sam replied.

Ianto sighed as he watched the body burn inside the white sheet they had wrapped it in.

It was like Jack could sense Ianto's feelings, for he strode over next to the younger man and slid his arm around Ianto's waist in reassurance.

A few minutes passed while the Winchester made sure that everything burned. Ianto's worry was finally over. For now.

_~Later that day~_

"You guys sure that you don't need us?" Dean asked once more.

"Dean, I made sure that they wouldn't need us. I salted and burned the body and even stayed after to make sure the whole thing was gone." Sam assured his brother.

Ianto smirked at the two brothers and interrupted. "You guys could stay here longer. You know, stay at the hub and help us fight aliens." He suggested.

"We really would love to, Ianto. But we have to get back to the America's." Sam said.

Dean then filled in with, "Yeah, we need to keep an eye out for Bobby."

Ianto laughed as he shook their hands goodbye.

"You sure you don't need a ride back to the airport? I've got my own car." Ianto asked.

"No, no. It's alright, Ianto. We've been enough of a burden." Sam smiled at him.

Ianto laughed again. "Alright. If you say so." He paused and grew serious. "If you guys _ever_ need any sort of help, you know where you can find me."

"Of course, Ianto." Dean smiled genuinely and _hugged_ Ianto for the first time.

Sam stood still, shocked from Dean's actions.

"What? Now I can't hug anyone?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's fine, Dean." Ianto chuckled.

"It's a shame the rest of your team couldn't come say goodbye to us." Sam stated.

"They really wanted to, but there was a huge rift spike and it needed as many people as possible." Ianto explained.

"And since you're the _Tea Boy._.." Dean was about to go on when Sam hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah. _Tea Boy_. I'll miss being the Tea Boy. The demon said I had a big future ahead." Ianto said with a forwarded sadness.

"You may not always be the Tea Boy, but you _will_ always be Ianto Jones." Sam assured him.

Ianto had to look up to the taller man. "Thanks, Sam." He paused, "And say 'Hi' to Bobby for me, please."

"Sure thing, Ianto." Sam hugged Ianto one last time before heading off with Dean in the taxi back into the airport.

Ianto smiled after them and slowly turned back to the hub.

_I hope they got ride of that demon once and for all. _Ianto thought to himself.

_**~Hell~**_

_*WHIP*_

Zankou stood chained mercilessly to the bloody wall as he was brutely whipped.

_*WHIP*_

"I will get you, Ianto Jones."

_*WHIP*_

"I will get you. Even if it's the last thing I do!" he screeched.

_*WHIP*_

_~The End~_

*I know not many of you are R&R'ing, but I'd love to know what you think on this story and if you think there should be a sequal.*


End file.
